valengalfandomcom-20200213-history
Necromancy
Necromancy Necromancy is a channeling art, specifically the energies of death. It can be used to create false life, throw death effects at enemies and explore the mysteries of death. Mortivore The first skill a necromancer learns is to draw death energy. This is created by the absence a life force leaves behind when it translates to a higher plane. This negative energy can be used to create the opossite of life. In effect it grants a necromancer an incredible resistance to harm as their form is more adjusted to the transition from life to unlife. The ammount of energy depends on the skill of the necromancer. A Necromancer cannot grant one of his undead more temporary hitpoints than he can consume. Advanced necromancers can even use this skill on living creatures destroying their life force and draining hte death energy created Tyrannus Necros The second skill is the control of the undead that have been raised. Until the necromancer can raise the next order and put his risen under the command of a ghoul he has to control the 12 risen himself. Any augments the necromancer makes to the undead can make them harder to control and maintain. Although a necromancer can control any number of undead through the command system of the dead he may only control a small number effectively in combat, this number is dictated by the necromancers Tyrannus Necros skill, He may also not control more than twelve individual entities in the same way. Necrogenesis This is the art of sculpting and creating new undead creatures, it is also used to perform rituals and to augment yourself with undead features and abilities. The order of thirteen Any necromancer can create 12 Risen easily, but even the mightiest necromancer cannot create 13 without first creating a greater undead known as a "Ghoul". The ghouls are similar to the risen but have a slight red tinge to their eyes and a tough grey skin. Each Ghoul commands 12 Risen but is mindless and only responds to the commands of its creator. Similarly a necromancer cannot control more than 12 ghouls without first raising the next order of undead known as a "Ghast". A ghast has a mouth full of canines, claws and is also the first undead capable of raising others, in this case as Risen. To command 12 ghasts a necromancer must raise a giest. The giest is similar to the Ghast but is even more corpulent, It is emaciated to the bone with sunken eyes and has an aura of cold and death. The geist is also the first order of undead capable of basic problem solving and can take independent action. To command 12 Geists a necromancer must raise a Revenant, A revenant will wear arms and armour, is capable of using equipment and can form basic sentences. It can also distinguish between people and raise other undead as ghouls. To command 12 Revenants a necromancer must raise a Reaver. A reaver has more muscle than a revenant and has almost lifelike qualities. It is capable of bloodthirst and rage, can speak clearly and is capable of advanced tactics and long term planning. A revenant also begins to look more alive although it still radiates an aura of emptiness, wrongness and death. To command 12 Reavers a necromancer must raise a Death Baron. A death baron has the memories of the creature it was created from but with none of its emotions or motivations. It is also the most lifelike undead ever seen but with all the strengths of the undead. Death Barons spread the powers of undeath across the land and if left to their own devices will raise armies of the undead and attack populated settlements. To command 12 Death Barons a necromancer must raise a Night Lord. Little is known about nightlords besides the fact that they are posessed with an unholy vigor seemingly more alive and aware in death than other creatures are in life. Night Lords are capable of powerful magic and are the most powerful agents of unlife known. The only night lord every known was created during the greatest massacre ever known during the war with the draug in the Tyrannus lands nearly three million deaths occured over four hundred years. At the end of the greatest conflict a night lord was raised. It is rumored that the night lord once said that if he ever met 11 of his bretheren they would raise death herself and even the gods would die Necromanteion Some necromancers using powerful rituals create sites of great death energy called Necromanteion. It is said in these places that the wall of death is stretched thin allowing the energy of unlife to seep through. Some travel to necromanteions to listen to the whispers of the dead or to seek communion with lost loved ones but it is very dangerous as necromanteions are full of undead and the whispers of death can drive you insane. Necromanteions can also contain a creature called a Necroscholar, The scholars contain all the information neccessary to teach a necromancer a complicated ritual, They can also perform the rituals themselves under the right conditions, To access the Necroscholar the necromancer must transfer it enough death energy to forge a strong connection to the realm of the dead, The necroscholar will then operate indefinetly or until the necromancer who awakened them is slain. Category:Magic